


Swimming Through Sick Lullabies

by TheCarmineWanker



Category: Winx Club
Genre: Affairs, Extramarital Affairs, F/M, Infidelity, Jealousy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:33:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28028595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCarmineWanker/pseuds/TheCarmineWanker
Summary: It's just the price they pay. Based on Mr. Brightside.
Relationships: Oritel/Stella (Winx Club)
Kudos: 4





	Swimming Through Sick Lullabies

As she lies awake, tossing and turning as she fails miserably at falling asleep, Stella wonders how she ended up like this. It started out with a kiss, a dangerous one that was a particularly stupid idea because of the part where she has a boyfriend and he’s married. That should’ve been it - one mistake that they both recognized as just that and would never repeat. Except, they did and, now, by this point, she’s completely in love with him, much against her will and better judgement, to a rather extreme degree.

She had originally gone into this affair knowing full well that he is already married and yet, now, as she gives up on sleep and goes to her balcony with tears streaming down her face, it’s as though she doesn’t. Her mind is plagued with crystal clear images of him doing things with his wife that he’d done with her, too. It’s like a particularly awful movie and she watches as the other woman touches him and then he’s taking off her dress and then- But that isn’t quite right, that isn’t the “other woman” she is seeing because _Stella_ is the “other woman”, just like she had signed up to be.

It’s part of the package - in exchange for the privilege of having their affair, they both had to deal with the problem of their existing relationships. The queen, her best friend’s mother, Marion, is his wife and she’s known that all along, whether she likes it or not. Her current problem is based entirely on that fact, though, and how well she knows just what married couples do, or, more specifically, she knows very well what he does from the intimacy she’s shared with him. It leaves her with a clear image of him doing all the things he’s done with her but with his wife - she’s the one on top of him, making him sigh and roll his head back and she’s the one whose hair he’s clutching, not her. It’s killing her, but there’s nothing she can do about it; she has no claim to him. This suffering is merely the price of her sinful relationship built on lust and lies that has damned her soul.

. . .

It’s nights like these, when he slips out of bed as quietly as possible, trying not to disturb his sleeping wife, and goes outside to be alone with his misery and insomnia, that Oritel wonders how it ended up like this. It was only a kiss, one that they both knew was wrong the second it happened and agreed to never repeat, that snowballed as they ignored the promise they had made and kept repeating the same mistake, that had brought about all of his misery. Somewhere along the way, he was cursed to love her, truly and deeply, much against his will.

When, back in the beginning, he chose to go back to her and repeat that original mistake, he had, in doing so, signed up to be in a relationship with her in spite of his own marriage and her relationship with her boyfriend. He’s known all along that Brandon is her boyfriend, even if she chooses to be with him as well. Now, however, he paces, sighs, and grinds his teeth, unable to sleep because of the sea of jealousy he’s drowning in.

The picture in his mind was far too vivid, too real, as he watches this other man touch her and then unzip her and one strap of her dress slides down her shoulder before- But that’s wrong because _Oritel_ is the “other man” in her life, not her actual boyfriend. That doesn’t help the fact, though, that he knows what young couples like them do or, rather, he knows exactly what she likes and what she does and how she looks while doing such things. Because of that, he’s cursed with clear images of her, the way he’s seen her in their more intimate moments, but it’s him she’s doing it with and it’s him who’s making her gasp, moan, arc her back, and clutch the sheets like that, not him. He just can’t look - it’s killing him - but it’s like he’s not even in control of his own mind and the images keep coming. It’s like his own personal Hell that he’s been sentenced to endure as punishment for the mortal sin he keeps committing, and there is no escape.


End file.
